On The Island - Delena
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Elena falls of the boat where her english teacher Damon is one of the chaperones and he is the only one to see and he jumps into the water save her and when he gets to her the boat is long gone. Damon and Elena drift to shore on an undiscovered Island and have to find a way to survive together all alone on a possible dangerous Island.


**A/N:**

**Hi.**

**This is my third story on FanFiction and I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter. **

**I rewrote the story a little because I became aware of my script style writing so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **

**Enjoy. **

_**A story written by Jenny-Jay-21**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Party at the Salvatore's**

My name is Elena I'm 18-teen years old and I'm a senor so I'll be out of high school and in college soon. I'm half through my last year of high school and I'm not happy about it because I love high school I'm a head cheerleader, I get good grades and I have amazing friends.

It's a Saturday and my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore is throwing a party tonight and I think it is gonna be an awesome party because Stefan always knows how to party. This is the kind of thing we'll remember once high school is over and that's one thing to be happy about.

My friends and I are planning to go to the same college and even Stefan wants to join us, but I don't really know how I feel about that yet. I mean don't get me wrong I love Stefan, but we been dating since I was fourteen and my feelings change from loving him to loving him as a brother.

I've known Stefan and his big brother Damon since I was four so I can't risk losing Stefan by breaking up with him, but I just can't stay with him if I can't get the sparks back. I've been trying to get the sparks back for about a year and I have no luck with that, but I'm giving us one more chance tonight at the party before I talk to Stefan about how I feel now.

I got a text from Caroline and Bonnie earlier they asked if we could all meet up before the party to get dressed together so we can look our best tonight. I'm really looking forward to spend some girl time with them it always makes me happy.

***I hear someone ring the doorbell***

I walk downstairs in a hurry to answer the door and to my luck its Bonnie and Caroline standing in the doorway with a couple of dresses on each arm.

I feel happiness rushing though my body when I see Caroline and Bonnie standing there I'm just so happy to see them.

"Caroline, Bonnie you're here."_ I say excitedly._

"Of cause Elena! You know we need a whole day to get ready for a party." _Caroline says smiling at me while lifting up the dresses._

"How could I forget?" _I say with a smile._

"Come on Elena! You know Caroline a whole day goes by fast." _Bonnie says laughing._

"I know! Come on in and let's get stated." _I say while we all walk upstairs to my room. _"So Caroline? You always know what to wear and I haven't decided yet. Can you help me?" _I say already knowing what she's gonna say._

"You haven't decided yet? OMG disaster! We need to work on you first then otherwise you won't be ready on time." _Caroline says pretending to panic and we all laugh._

"Caroline is right Elena! Show us some dresses." _Bonnie says laughing while I walk to my closet and pick out a few dresses._

"Defiantly the red one." _They both say at the same time._

"I'm so happy you said that because I was thinking the same thing." _I say with a big smile on my face._

"That's why we all have been best friends forever and always will! We have the best taste in fashion and we agree with each other most of the time." _Bonnie says really excited._

"That's so true Bonnie." _Caroline says with a big smile._

"So since we already know what I'm wearing I want to know what you two are wearing." _I say excited to hear what they decided to wear._

"Well I was thinking this blue cocktail dress." _Caroline says holding the dress up so we can see it._

"That's perfect Caroline." _Bonnie says truly impressed by the dress._

"Yeah Tyler won't be able to take his eyes of you or his hands." _I say with a flirty smile._

"That's what I was going for." _Caroline says with a flirty smile._

"Well you nailed it! So Bonnie what are you wearing?" _I say again with curiosity in my voice._

"I was thinking about wearing this green summer dress."_ Bonnie says holding an adorable green summer dress so we can see it._

"That dress is perfect for you and it matches your eyes."_ I say completely impressed by her dress._

"And it will make it hard for Matt to take his eyes of you." _Caroline says again with a flirty smile._

"Yeah maybe we'll finally get together." _Bonnie says with hope in her eyes._

"Yeah you guys have been crushing on each other since sophomore year." _I say with a hopeful smile._

"It's about time." _Caroline says judging a little as usual._

"Yeah I know Caroline and it kind of sucks that we aren't together yet." _Bonnie says with a 'not so happy' smile._

"We know Bonnie!"_ I say offering her a smile._

"No you really don't."_ Bonnie says with a smile._

"Yeah you're right I don't really know." _I say with a little smile._

"So Elena! How are things with Stefan?" _Caroline says with a strong curiosity in her voice._

"There isn't much to tell." _I say not knowing what else to say because I haven't told them how I feel about Stefan lately._

"Come on Elena! Tell us!"_ Bonnie says now just as curious as Caroline._

"Did you sleep with him yet?"_ Caroline asks because I stay quiet._

"No I didn't! I mean I know he wants to, but for some reason I don't want to." _I say looking down._

"Are you gonna break up with him?" _Bonnie says looking a little worried._

"I don't know Bonnie, but for some reason I'm not as attracted to him as I used to be." _I say happy to finally saying it out loud._

"But I thought you guys were happy? You're the happy couple at school." _Caroline says with worry in her voice._

"I just don't know if I'm into him anymore, but I'm trying to figure that out." _I say feeling like this big weight is lifted from my chest._

"Well if you aren't happy anymore then you should set him free."_ Bonnie says trying to look out for me as always._

"I know Bonnie and I will when I'm a 100 % sure that I don't feel it anymore." _I say honestly._

"That's good Elena! You need to be sure before you break up with him." _Caroline says with concern in her voice._

"That's why I haven't told him yet and also why I haven't slept with him yet. I don't want to end up regretting my first time."_ I confess._

"That's a good decision to make Elena! I don't want anyone of my best friends to regret anything." _Bonnie says with a caring tone in her voice._

"I love you two so much." _I say giving them both a big hug._

"We love you too." _They both say hugging me back and we spend the last few hours we have left before the party on getting dressed and just having fun as always. _

We ate dinner together and started to drink a little before we get into a cab to go to the party at the Salvatore's because their parents is out of town for the weekend. We finally arrive at the party and it seems like most of the school is already there and we walk in.

* * *

Caroline goes to find Tyler, Bonnie goes to find Matt and I go to find Stefan. I walk around in the house for a while and look at the pictures when I feel someone standing behind me I turn around to see that its Stefan's older brother Damon who is also my childhood friend.

Damon is properly why my feelings for Stefan are almost gone, my little secret that I've been hiding from everyone is that I had a crush on Damon since I was around eight years old, but I never had the strength to tell him.

That's because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about me and when Stefan fell in love with me I fell in love with him too for a while I forgot about my feeling for Damon, but I year ago it started to be undeniable. I have no idea what to do about it not even Bonnie and Caroline knows about this I snap out of my thought when Damon says something.

"Hi Elena wow you look amazing tonight! How are you doing?"_Damon says with a smirk on his face and pulls me in for a hug._

"Hi Damon! Thanks I'm fine I spend the day with Bonnie and Caroline before I came here. What about you?" _I say almost falling in to a trance when I look into his beautiful icy blue eyes._

"And you didn't invite me! I'm hurt Elena! You know how much I like girls' day." _He says with a teasing smile._

"Sorry Damon! Girls' only." _I wish I could have invited him because I love just looking at him and just having him around._

"That's too bad! I could have dressed like a girl if that would have helped." _He says smirking at me._

"I would have loved to see that, but no it was a girls' day only." _I say afraid of my legs giving in because I get all weak when I look at him._

"Okay then. If you're looking for Stefan then he's in the living room getting a drink." _He says with a smile._

"Then I think I'll go find him! See you later?"_ I say, but all I want to do is to stay right here and be with Damon. _

"Sure, you know where to find me." _He says with a smirk._

I walk to the living room to find Stefan and just like Damon said Stefan was standing there getting a drink. I walk towards him unable to shake the feeling of hugging Damon I still feel it all over my body and I can't even focus on Stefan. Why do I have to feel this way?

"Hi Elena!"_ Stefan says pulling me in for a kiss, but as usual I feel nothing._

"Hi." _I say with a smile there doesn't reach my eyes._

"I'm happy you could come tonight." _He says starring at me red dress._

"Yeah! Great party!" _I say even though I don't mean it just yet._

"I thought so too."_ I already feel like going home because I hate when he's drunk like that. _"Hey I want to show you my room it's been redecorated." _He said exited. _

"Sure." _I walk with Stefan to his room and it looks completely different. _"I like it! It looks amazing." _I say truly impressed._

"Thanks I really like it myself." _He says with a smile before I get a chance to say anything I feel his lips on mine and I try getting into it, but I still don't feel anything. He tries to take of my dress when I stop him._

"No Stefan! Not like this not when your drunk." _I say I little mad that he would even try._

"Come on Elena! We have been waiting forever."_He says trying to convince me and kisses me again._

"NO! Just stop Stefan this isn't happening tonight!" _I almost cry._

"Fine! Then I'm going downstairs to party with the boys then we can talk tomorrow!" _He says angrily._

"Fine!" _I yell after him and now I'm sure I don't want to be with him anymore if that's the way he treats me now._

* * *

I walk around upstairs not feeling like going downstairs where Stefan is and I don't really feel like partying anymore. Suddenly someone comes upstairs and I hide because I'm afraid it might be Stefan and I'm not talking to him before he's sober. Someone tabs me on my shoulder and I jump up and quickly relax when I see that it's Damon.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." _He says clearly surprised that I jumped like that._

"That's okay." _I try to hide the tears there is rolling down on my chin, but he clearly saw it._

"Why are you crying?" _He says worriedly. _

"Nothing I just had a fight with Stefan." _I say trying not to cry._

"Elena please don't cry! Just come with me to my room and talk to me." _He says still worried and he holds around me leading me to his room and I go in a sits down on his bed. _"Do you want me to lock the door so that we won't be disturbed?"

"If you don't mind." _I say grateful that he got me out of there and he locks the door and comes over to sit beside me._

"Of cause! Now please tell me what happened."_ He asks clearly concerned about me._

"Well Stefan wanted to show me his room so I went with him and he kissed me, but then he tried to get me to sleep with him and I said no because I didn't want to be around him when he's like that." _I explain feeling the tears once again._

"OMG Elena! I can't believe that he did that to you!" _He says with anger all over his face._

"I know! That's why I was hiding upstairs, but at least he let me go when I said no."

"That's no excuse Elena! He can't treat you like that!"_ He says with concern all over his face._

"I know Damon! But I'm fine now." _I say with a smile happy that he saved me._

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still gonna kill him tomorrow." _I can see the anger in his face so there is no doubt that he means it._

"No don't! I'm gonna talk to him when he's sober."_ I say because I don't want him to fight with his brother over me._

"Okay! But I'm staying nearby when you talk to him."_ He says protectively._

"Thank you Damon! It's good to know I can trust you." _I say feeling really safe and after what he did I'm just even more attracted to him. It torture pretending that I'm not in love with him._

"Of cause! You're my best friend I'm always gonna be here for you and looking after you if you need." _He says with caring eyes and puts an arm around me and I feel like I'm in heaven and I feel sparks running through my body. We stay like that for a while and I put my head on his shoulder. _"You can stay in here until tomorrow if you like?"

"Thanks Damon I'll like that I don't want to risk seeing Stefan today." _I say really grateful for everything he does for me._

"No problem." _He says holding me tighter and I start to relax, but suddenly I hear Stefan's voice and I tense up. _"Elena? Are you okay?" _He asks worriedly._

"Yeah I'm fine."_ I lie and the tears escape._

"No you're not Elena! You know I can always tell when you lying." _I want to tell him how I feel, but how can I?_

"It's nothing I should be talking about."_ I say trying to talk myself out of telling him._

"Elena please just talk to me."_ He almost begged._

"It's just that I'm feeling kind of bad for what I'm gonna tell Stefan tomorrow."_ I'm afraid that there is no way out this time because Damon is the one person I can't lie to._

"What are you gonna say then?"_ He asks a little curious._

"I'm gonna break up with him, Damon."_ I confess._

"To be honest he deserves it after today."_ He says almost happy about what I said and suddenly I think 'here goes nothing'._

"I know! What happened today is what makes me do it, but it's not the whole reason why." _I say honestly I always felt safe talking to him._

"What else did he do?"_ He asks while I see anger in his eyes again._

"Nothing! The other part is on me I'm in love with someone else and I have been for a while now a long while." _I say still trying not to tell him, but I can say no to him I was never able to._

"Really? Who?" _He asks with curiosity in his voice and I take a deep breath and think 'it's now or never'. _

"You." _I see the shock from my confession all over his face and I'm unable to tell what he's thinking._

"Me? How long have you felt that way?"_ He asks still in shock almost speechless and I start worrying. _

"To be completely honest with you it was since I was around eight." _He looks at me even more shocked like he couldn't understand what I was saying and I start to think I made a mistake telling him._

"Really? You mean that?"_ I see something there looks like joy maybe hope? No it couldn't be, right?_

"Yes I do." _I see him get up and walk around he's completely out of it like he doesn't know what to do next._ "Damon! I'm so sorry I should have said anything." _I say almost in panic._

"No! I'm happy you told me I just wished you would have told me sooner." _I have no idea what he's talking about I get all confused and then I decide to get up to face him._

"Why?"_ I ask all confused. _

"Because I'm in love with you Elena and I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you."_ He looks at me with love in his eyes and my heart skips a beat._

"Really? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me."_ I say wondering if I heard right._

"How could I not love you Elena? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me and it was torture to watch you being with Stefan and to keep myself from telling you."_ He says with hurt in his eyes. I can't believe I hurt him without even knowing it._

"Well I did love him, but never as much as I love you Damon I always wanted to be with you! Listen to me I always loved you and it killed me not to say anything to you." _I confess and he turns around to look at me with so much love and passion that I couldn't even doubt that he feels the same way. He slowly caress my cheek and leans in to kiss me and I felt sparks right away filling my whole body like I was gonna explode for keeping these feeling locked away for so long. The kiss is the most passionately kiss I ever had and I just never want this to stop._

"I always wanted to know what this would feel like and now I don't know how I could ever resist the urge to kiss you, to be with you and not to tell you that I love you and that I always have." _I blush I always dreamed of this moment, but this is better than any dream I ever had and I look him in his beautiful blue eyes and he leans in to kiss me again. The kiss gets heated in a heartbeat and I lock my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He just so ridiculously hot and there is no way I can resist him anymore! I won't just the thought of walking away from him ever again hurts. I know what I want and I can't stand the thought of us being apart I start to take of his shirt and suddenly he pulls back. _"Elena! We can't do this! He is still my brother and we can't do this." _He's all torn, but I know that he wants this just as much as I do._

"I know Damon! I know this is bad, but I can't stand the thought of not being with you."_ I say while I caress his cheek._

"I do to, but..." _I stop him_

"I want this and you want this please don't stop don't back away from me now." _I begged and I don't get to say another word before he's lips are on mine again and he starts to take of my dress and I lift up my arms to make it easier for him. I feel his hands all over my body holding me tight and it just feel so right like I really was waiting for Damon all this time he was always the only one I wanted._

"Are you sure about this Elena? I would never forgive myself for hurting you."_ He says with concern in his eyes._

"I'm sure. I have wanted this to happen for years. You're everything I ever wanted and also the only one I ever wanted to be with I have never felt this with anyone else." _I confess and he admired me for a second before kissing me passionately again and I lock my hands around his neck pulling him closer. I move to his neck where I start to place butterfly kisses after a while I kiss him passionately on his lips again and he responded to the kiss hungrily like none of us could ever get enough of this. He lifts me up easily and I lock me legs around his waist while he walks over to the bed and puts me down slowly without breaking the kiss. I move back in the bed and he follows without breaking the kiss I feel his hands unlocking my bra and I toss it away. I roll over to be on top of him taking off his pants and he rolls back kissing my neck. I tilt my head it just feels so amazing. I get this amazing feeling in my whole body - so close - so complete being here with him feeling him I wish I could stop the time and stay here forever. _

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**Authors note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, please review good? Bad? Should I continue this story?**


End file.
